Baby Got Elf
by xox Sanura
Summary: Ok this baby got elf, Staring Legolas! (sung to Sir-mix-a-lots's baby got back) You know 'I like big buts and.....' Yeah! Hope all you Legolas fans out there enjoy this! I sure enjoyed writing it ^_- *I fixed a few typos n such*


This is what happens when you are an EXTREME Legolas fan and are EXTREMELY bored! I hope you laugh and have a good time! Be forewarned, this may include extreme and offending contend Warning: Read at your own risk. Don't take anything personally, this is just for amusement people. Hope you like ^.~*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Baby got Elf  
  
(sung to Sir-mix-a-lots Baby got back)  
  
Oh my god,  
  
Look at Legolas's butt  
  
It is so big uhh  
  
He looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends (sorry folks, had to keep this, admit it's pretty funny)  
  
But you know who understands those rap guys  
  
They only talk two him because he looks like a total prostitute  
  
Ok I mean his butt...  
  
It's just so big  
  
Uhh I can't believe its just so round  
  
It's out there  
  
Not so gross  
  
Look  
  
He's just so FINE!  
  
I like Legolas's butt and I cannot lie  
  
You other sisterz can't deny  
  
When that elf walks in with that bow, and hot body  
  
And a round thing in your face you get hot  
  
Want to pull up tough  
  
Cuz you noticed that he is Fine!  
  
An those pointed ears are elvish!  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh baby I wanna get wit cha  
  
And do more than take you're picture  
  
My homegirls tried two warn me  
  
But that bod' you got makes me so horny  
  
Ooooooo Long blonde hair  
  
You say you wanna get my benz  
  
Well use me use me cuz u ain't that average blondie  
  
I seen him fighting  
  
To hell with romancing  
  
He' sweat  
  
Wet  
  
He's got it going like a turbo jet  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
  
Seeing dwarves and hobbits are the fling  
  
Cuz the average woman ask her that  
  
She's gotta have that elf  
  
So fans!  
  
YAH!  
  
Fans!  
  
YAH!  
  
Have Legolas in your closet?  
  
HELL YAH!  
  
Smack it  
  
Yah!!!  
  
Smack it  
  
Yah!!!!!  
  
Smack that Legolas!  
  
Baby got elf!  
  
Baby got elf!  
  
I like Legolas thin and hot  
  
And when I'm throwing a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm acting like an Orc  
  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get him home and  
  
Uh  
  
Double up  
  
Uh uh  
  
I ain't talking bout elfboy  
  
Those silicon bows are made for toys  
  
I want him real hot and ears pointed  
  
Damsels seem troubled  
  
Begging for a piece of that Elf  
  
So I'm looking at those hobbit toes!  
  
Knocking these Hobbits  
  
Looking like cave trolls  
  
You can have that Frodo  
  
I'll keep my guys like Legolas  
  
A quick word to the those elven brothers!  
  
I wanna get wit cha  
  
I won't cus or hit cha  
  
I gotta be straight when I say  
  
I wanna uh. to the break of dawn  
  
Elves got it going on  
  
A lot of damsels won't like this song  
  
Cuz those girls like to hit and quit it  
  
And I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm ready! And I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
  
So ladies  
  
YAH!  
  
Ladies  
  
YAH!  
  
So you wanna have my Legolas  
  
YAH!  
  
Well to bad!  
  
Get lost!  
  
Even hobbit girls got to shout  
  
Baby got elf!  
  
Baby got elf!  
  
Yah baby  
  
When it comes to elves!  
  
Hobbits ain't got nothing to do with my selection  
  
So your boyfriend owns a hobbit hole  
  
Your playing workout tapes by Frodo  
  
But Frodo ain't got a bow on his back  
  
You don't got none unless you got Legolas, Hun  
  
You can have those hobbits or wizards  
  
But just don't take my Legolas!  
  
Some sisterz wanna play that Strider  
  
And tell ya that the elf ain't gold  
  
So they toss him and leave him  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve him  
  
So Gandalf says you're fat  
  
Well I ain't down wit dat  
  
Cuz you're stomach is built  
  
And you're bod' is hot  
  
And I'm thinking bout . . .(wait you don't want to know)  
  
To the beanpole dames in Gondor  
  
Your boy ain't it miss thing  
  
Give me an elf  
  
I can't resist him  
  
Tie him up and..(ok never mind)  
  
Some girl tried to dis  
  
Cuz Legolas is on my list  
  
They had game  
  
But they chose Strider  
  
And I pull up quick to get wit him  
  
So ladies if your guy is old  
  
And you wanna Legolas clone  
  
Dial 1-900-Legolas  
  
And kick dem nasty thoughts  
  
Baby got elf  
  
Baby got elf . . .  
  
* * * * * Well there you go! Hope you like ^.^ Not a bad idea the Legolas clone machine.. And yes everyone is entitled to say that "Legolas is mine!" who isn't? And who doesn't want to? Again don't take anything personally ^_- just enjoy the random insanity. 


End file.
